My Best Friend's Girl
by Oceanic1
Summary: Modern. Eret is in love with Astrid, but Astrid is dating his best friend Hiccup. What will Eret do about it? Multichap.
1. Chapter 1

Angry brown eyes narrowed at the cuddling couple on the couch across.

Eret had tolerated their innocent interactions in the beginning, finding it almost amusing to watch his awkward, gangly best friend daring to approach a girl that appeared out his reach. A girl Eret himself had set his eyes on, and was merely waiting for the opportune moment to pursue.

Eret had been thoroughly shocked when said relationship suddenly grew far beyond a budding friendship.

He had never pegged Hiccup Haddock as Astrid Hofferson's type.

But then again, Eret didn't really know Astrid beyond the perfect image she put out to the public. Maybe he had missed something as she and Hiccup did appear to have quite a few things in common, much to his seething jealousy and dismay.

On the upside, however, they had just started going out so Eret still stood a chance. He could still make his move without ruining his years of friendship with Hiccup.

But the first thing he needed to do was prevent their relationship from growing into something further.

A giggle interrupted his internal mischiefs, making jealousy flare up anew.

They were now kissing.

Right in front of him.

Eret cleared his throat loudly, startling them apart.

"Eret! Ah, I forgot you were here man, sorry," Hiccup chuckled, running a hand through his auburn mop. He then turned to the blonde girl beside him. "Maybe we should go to my room? I.. err, still haven't shown you-"

"Woah, there!" Eret interrupted with a fake, loud laugh. "Inviting her to your bedroom already?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, a blush covering over his face and neck. "No! No, no, that is not what I meant!" he retorted defensively, turning to Astrid with a hesitant smile. She merely rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Show me your room," she encouraged him with a smile.

"Okay," Hiccup smiled back, standing up with her. Their clasped hands made Eret want to punch something.

They began to walk towards the end of the hall when Eret's voice stopped them.

"Wait!" he blurted out. "I'm.. err, inviting some people over. So.. it's probably not such a good idea, whatever you guys are about to do."

They both stared back at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Hiccup frowned. "I'm just showing her around. We are not.. about to do.. anything," he stammered self-consciously.

"Not that it's any of your damn business," Astrid added, folding her arms over chest in a cold manner.

Eret chuckled, internally wincing under her glare. "Actually, everything that goes on underneath my roof is my business."

Astrid snorted, and was about to say something when her phone alarm went off. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath, turning to Hiccup with a disappointed sigh. "I forgot I had practice today. Maybe you could come over to my place tomorrow?"

Hiccup nodded with a nervous laugh, cheeks still tainted pink. "I don't have your address though.."

"I will text it to you," she said with a shy smile. Hiccup beamed back.

"Cheerleading practice?" Eret suddenly cut in with a smirk, interrupting their moment.

Astrid scoffed. "Field hockey."

"Same thing," Eret teased, making her glare at him again.

She turned her attention back to Hiccup once more, pulling him in for a kiss.

Eret felt a pang in his chest at the sight, averting his eyes.

After she left, Hiccup turned to Eret with a frown.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Eret pretended not to hear him, walking past him back into the living room. Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't let it go so easily.

"Why were you acting this way?" Hiccup prompted, chin raised challengingly. Eret had to hold back a laugh. Hiccup could never look intimidating, even watching him try was absolutely hilarious.

"Just helping you out man," he replied with a shrug. "A bro looking out for a bro."

Hiccup just shook his head in disbelief, eventually leaving for his room when Eret offered no further explanation.

Eret let out a sigh of relief at his absence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello this is my first story!**

 **Okay so Eret is not a bad guy. He is just in love with Astrid and angry that his best friend is dating her.**

 **And remember just because Eret wants her, it doesn't mean Astrid wants Eret.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Having grown up to next to Eret, Hiccup often felt inferior and inadequate. Eret was muscles, charm and confidence. While he was awkwardness in a lanky, human form._

 _If Hiccup was good at something, Eret was always better._

 _Hiccup felt completely invisible next to him. He only ever yearned from afar, watching Eret seize every possible opportunity._

 _So naturally when it came to girls, the same rules applied._

 _If Hiccup fancied someone, Eret would encourage him to make a move, but the girls always ended up in Eret's arms at the end of the night._

 _Hiccup accepted it. He would never get a girlfriend. For why would any girl waste her time on him if she could have Eret?_

 _With that in mind Hiccup constantly kept his head low, and one day literally ended up colliding into someone._

 _Her blue eyes had been furious at first, but then melted once the shock wore off._

 _They didn't speak, saving their conversation for the next time they would encounter, which coincidentally happened to be in an abandoned part of their college canteen._

 _Hiccup had been thoroughly fed up that day, to the point he began ranting about the flavorless lunch out loud. His tray almost scattered all across the table, the harsh sound echoing through the room. Hiccup didn't notice the person that was seated across from him. Not until a hearty laugh interrupted his furious mutterings._

 _It made him pause and blush._

 _His wary green eyes widened in surprise when they rose up to meet her gaze. It was the same girl he crashed into a week ago. He might also have a class with her._

 _"Sorry," he muttered, face turning another shade of red._

 _"Oh no, I agree," she replied with a chuckle. "The food here sucks." Hiccup glanced at the half eaten sandwich on her plate. It looked even less appetizing than his breakfast burrito._

 _She began pulling up her bag to collect her books. Hiccup fought the urge to say something, but eventually couldn't help himself._

 _"So.. what's your major?" he blurted out randomly and felt a wave of regret wash over him at the stunned expression on her face._

 _As if she would want to small talk with someone like him._

 _But then the most unexpected happened. She smiled at him and shyly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear._

 _"I'm pre-med right now," she said in a voice laced with enthusiasm. "What about you? Is this your first semester, too?"_

 _He nodded, returning her smile full-heartedly. "Engineering."_

 _She ended up staying in the cafeteria with him_ _a while longer after that._

* * *

 _Eret had been walking to the gym with his eyes glued to the phone in his hand. So naturally he was bound to bump into an unfortunate soul and spill coffee all over them._ _Although in this specific case, he considered it a good turn of events._

 _Because this "unfortunate soul" happened to be absolutely stunning. Eret took a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening._

 _"I'm so sorry," he began to apologize quickly although it earned him naught but a scowl in return._

 _The girl tried to rush past him._

 _"Let me make it up to you over some coffee?" he insisted, even throwing her one of his classic, charming Eret smiles. Very few women could resist that._

 _But sadly it didn't seem to faze this girl in the slightest._

 _She quickly pushed past him and this time managed to slip by before he could get a hold of her arm again._

 _Eret remained staring after her, feeling a strange warmth start to spread through him._

 _He wondered if he would ever see her again._

* * *

 **I know this chapter is really short but the next one is much longer I promise! This was just a small and vague-ish insight into the backstory which will be further explored later on.**

 **The real fun is going to start in the next chapter. Eret is going to come up with all kinds of evil schemes to try to break them up.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid are 18 in this while Eret is 22.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eret started shadowing Astrid once he learned where she lived. It had been a mere happy coincidence when he saw her at the gym where she routinely exercised. He knew she was in great shape but was still taken aback by how fit and tight body was. He wondered to himself how it would feel under his touch. His perverse thoughts were interrupted when he saw her head out and quickly made it back to his own wardrobe so he could catch up to her when she exited the building.

What he didn't see coming was Hiccup waiting for Astrid by the gate. She ran straight into his best friends arms and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

They held hands as they walked in front of him, not yet noticing he was even behind them.

"I'm so hungry," Astrid mumbled to which Hiccup laughed.

"The lady's hunger is no laughing matter, Hiccup," Eret boomed loudly. Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped in surprise, startled by his voice.

"Eret!" Hiccup yelped. "Where the hell did you come from?" he frowned.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Eret explained, rushing forward so he was now walking between Hiccup and Astrid, unclasping their hands. "There is a great pizza place right around the corner, come on."

Hiccup and Astrid shared a confused looks but ended up trailing after the older guy.

When they reached the restaurant, Eret quickly sat down across from Astrid while Hiccup sat down beside her.

They made their order and then waited for it arrive.

"So Astrid," Eret began. "What are your major? Wait.. let me guess.. fashion design?"

Astrid shot him an unimpressed look. "Try again."

"Hmm.. Hairdresser?"

Hiccup snickered while Astrid looked deeply unamused.

"I'm pre-med student," she scowled.

Eret looked confused. "I thought you were waitress."

Astrid groaned. "Please make it stop, Hiccup!"

Hiccup cleared his throat, trying to think of something to change the subject before his girlfriend ended up murdering his best friend.

"Oh look! Our pizza has arrived," he exclaimed pointing towards the waiter carrying their order.

Eret watched Hiccup and Astrid while they ate. It really annoyed him how they kept whispering things to each other so he wouldn't hear, and taking bites from one another's pizza slices. It was sickeningly sweet and made Eret grimace.

He was almost starting to feel like a third wheel crashing someone's date.

At one point Hiccup and Astrid started making out and he had to sit there and endure a sight that was making his stomach churn.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is short and the only reason I'm updating is because I just got message from someone asking me if I had abandoned this. No I have not, I'm just very busy with school. Here have a short little chapter to keep you anticipated for the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Eret answered the door with a cocky grin. "Hello beautiful."

Astrid rolled her eyes, pushing past him to make her way to her adorable boyfriend sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"How was practice?" Hiccup smiled at her.

Astrid sank down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was fine. I'm exhausted though."

Hiccup closed the lap top and set it aside to pull Astrid onto his lap. She giggled and leaned forward to meet his lips. They kissed for a moment until Eret began clearing his throat loudly.

Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed but stayed in their position.

"All this public display of affection is making me uncomfortable, bro."

Hiccup threw him a dirty look. "Oh really Eret, that's rich coming from you," he shot back and then turned to the girl on top of him. "Let us go to my room so we don't make Eret here any more uncomfortable."

"Good idea," Astrid agreed and then mummered in Hiccup's ear. "The things I'm planning to do you would definitely make anyone watching uncomfortable."

Hiccup swallowed hard and then helped Astrid stand up. He shut his laptop and tucked it under his arm. "Shall we, milady?" he offered his available hand to Astrid.

Astrid accepted it with a giggle. "Lead the way, milord. Show me your _castle_."

Eret rolled his eyes.

"I was just kidding guys," Eret tried to retract his previous statement. "You are free to stay here, I will put on a movie."

It was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm just going to set my laptop back on my desk, be right back." He kissed Astrid on the cheek and then headed upstairs.

Astrid huffed and sank down again, looking annoyed. She had been looking forward to spending some quality alone time with Hiccup.

Eret cleared his throat. "I'm just trying to help you guys given Hiccup's.. condition. It's pretty embarrassing."

Astrid frowned at him. "I know he lost his foot and it doesn't make him any less attractive to me," she spat. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

Eret held up his hands in defense, trying not to rile her up any further. She was probably sexually frustrated since she and Hiccup still had not had sex yet. _And thank Gods for that,_ Eret thought inwardly.

"Astrid..." Eret started carefully, looking her deep in the eye from where he sat on the other couch. "I'm not talking about _that_ leg. I'm talking about his, errr.. third leg."

Astrid looked even further puzzled.

Eret sighed, he might as well be blunt and upfront. "Astrid.. Hiccup, well.. you see.. he is gay," he said in a quiet voice.

A heavy beat of silence.

" _What did you just say?_ " she whispered back sharply.

"I know, it's a shock! Believe me, I'm Hiccup's best friend and I was flabbergasted myself. This thing he has going on with you, it's all just a game. He is not ready to come out yet so he is going along with this act."

"No, no.. that doesn't make any sense!" Astrid fists curled. "Why should I believe _you_?"

"Look at all the signs!" Eret exclaimed obnoxiously. "You have been together for so long and you still have not had sex. Why?"

"Because there hasn't been a right time yet!" Astrid looked conflicted. "Hiccup wants us to take it slow and I agree with him.. and besides, this is none of your business."

"My best friend is my business," Eret spat back. "I'm looking out for him because he is like a brother to me." And then in a more gentle tone. "He could never love you like you want him to. You need to face the harsh truth."

Astrid didn't say anything, looking away.

"Listen Astrid, you have never been with anyone before so you might not be able to tell the difference. But any hot blooded male who has not tried to get in your pants after dating you for so long can't be anything other than gay."

"Or because Hiccup is a gentleman," she hissed. "He is not like every other hot blooded male!"

Eret looked at her with false sympathy.

"Denial is a river in Egypt."

* * *

When Hiccup came down the stairs again, having taken a bit extra time on sorting all the mess in his room, his girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Astrid?"

Eret hid his smile behind his hand. "She just left. Probably realized you are not her type."

Hiccup ignored his comment and searched for her around the house. "Why would she just leave?" he frowned. "It's pouring outside."

He pulled forth his phone but Eret suddenly snatched it out of his hand. "Forget about her! I will find you another girl."

Hiccup started to feel agitated. "Eret. Give. Me. Back. My. Phone. Now!" he seethed.

Eret held the phone above Hiccup's head as he was taller than him. Hiccup sighed and grabbed his car keys instead.

"Where are you going?" Eret called out after him.

Hiccup didn't bother to answer him.

* * *

Astrid felt like her world was spinning and she kept wiping her face off the fresh tears.

She had loved Hiccup with all her heart. But for him, it had all just been a lie.

It was raining outside but she didn't care. She felt numb.

"Astrid!" she heard Hiccup call from his rolled down window. "Astrid, get in the car!"

Astrid shook her head. "I can't," she said with a sad smile.

Hiccup turned off the engine and jumped out, running to where she was standing. He opened the spare umbrella he had found lying around.

"You are going to get sick," Hiccup said, hugging her close.

Astrid started to sob.

Hiccup pulled back to look at her face, and frowned. "What's wrong? I was only gone for fifteen minutes and suddenly the world turns upside down."

Astrid shook her head. "It might as well have.. because I can't imagine a world without you in it."

"I can't imagine a world without you in it either," he said firmly. "Astrid, what's going on? Why did you storm outside in this weather?"

Astrid took a deep breath, still not daring to look him in the eye because the truth hurt too much. They stepped inside an open garage nearby where she told him everything Eret had said to her. By the end of tale, Hiccup found himself rendered speechless.

"That's all a goddamn lie," he growled. "Astrid, I can assure you I'm not gay! I love you and I very much want to have sex with you."

Astrid still didn't look completely convinced.

"Okay, let me show you," Hiccup sighed. "Take your top off."

"Here?" Astrid's eyes widened but after hesitating for a moment, she complied.

Hiccup eyed her lacy red bra, and her full and perky, round breasts with hunger. They jiggled as she shivered from the cold and made his eyes darker.

He soon stepped forward and began kissing her neck. Astrid closed her eyes in pleasure, pulling him even closer. Hiccup took this opportunity to grind against her hip. "Do you feel that?" he panted into her ear.

Astrid nodded, wordlessly. "It's so.. hard and.. big."

"And all because of _you_ ," Hiccup grinned. "There is no universe in existence where you and I exist, and I don't want you. It's not possible."

Astrid beamed at his beautiful words, her eyes now glazed with joy and lust. "I believe you," she said and leaned forward to kiss him.

They continued to make out until whoever that owned that garage walked in on them and yelled at them to take this someplace else.

* * *

The next morning, Eret woke up to a punch in his face, causing his nose to bleed.

"What the fuck?" he spat and squinted his eyes open to see Hiccup and Astrid glaring at him.

Hiccup tried to punch him again but this time Eret managed to block it.

" _Why would you tell Astrid that I was gay_?" he seethed.

"Because you are?" Eret joked in a light tone and was met by Astrid's knuckles this time around. "Alright! It was just a prank! A joke! You guys need to lighten the fuck up. Seriously, you should have seen Astrid's face man," he chuckled. "She looked so- OW!"

Hiccup tried to remain cool but Astrid was having none of it. "Eret, that joke was way over the line!"

Eret sighed. "You are right, I'm sorry. It will not happen again. I promise."

Astrid still looked furious but then whispered something into Hiccup's ear and left the room.

Hiccup remained a second longer to have a private word with Eret.

"Seriously Eret, why are you acting this way?"

Eret opened his mouth to answer but found himself empty for words.

* * *

 **I thought it was time to update this story, so here you go. Eret was kinda a dick in this chapter I admit.**

 **This is a Hiccstrid story so don't worry about Astrid being swayed by Eret's advances. But that doesn't mean Eret will stop plotting against Hiccstrid, lol.**


End file.
